


日常悲伤的嫖客的日常

by aumiles (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aumiles





	日常悲伤的嫖客的日常

Part 1

把麦当劳的促销网页广告加入收藏夹

明明只是检查线有没有稳固连接 偏偏以一字马的姿势 把one piece连衣裙流连到臃肿的大腿处

从一个冷门摇滚乐队开启智能推荐 对于两个月的歌荒的拯救来得猝不及防

要是同样干涩重压到不行的眼睛（我没有说身体哦）也能久旱逢甘霖就好了

像河马喝水一样呼吸 闻一下自己口腔壁上昨晚的乌冬面的汤底味道

计算在忍受杯子里已经没有一滴水而不去打水的时间里能敲完几段技术要点

想像今天早上在路口擦肩的浅蓝色衬衫后脑勺可爱到不行的上班族其实是个按照有气泡的、红的、白的有序开始喝到光着身体睡着的小有名气youtuber

用重庆话rap的轰炸扫除脑子里的每天意识恢复后自动更新的打气标语  
而今天的是“残念でした”

继续嘲笑昨天当做寝息碟的女性向台本的牙白和所谓的限制级指定

Part 2 ：

揉眼睛揉到看见星星 想着最近的免疫力不太妙 所以下班了先去买眼药水预防吧

在脑子里把吉他先生的练习示范放电影过一遍 就算还要从头开始辨识音阶

研究公司外卖群里的口味偏好和点单语气 由此找到感兴趣的同事 去查通讯录看他们的头衔 就好像在facebook上向他们发送了好友请求一样 

那个十年没有和女儿见过面的自称父亲的人不也是这样寻亲和赎罪成功的吗？ 

嘲笑第二波： 嘲笑所有包含感测时长阈值以上的大合唱和弦乐煽情的音乐作品


End file.
